1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and more particularly to a flexible OLED display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display includes an OLED and a pixel circuit in every pixel area on a substrate and displays an image using light that is emitted from a plurality of OLEDs. The OLED display is a self light emitting type and thus does not require a backlight, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) and can thus reduce a thickness and a weight.